Perhaps Love
by DochiDochi
Summary: Beginikah akhir kisah cinta pertamanya ? Donghae X Eunhyuk a HAEHYUK fanfiction from Newbie


**Perhaps Love**

A Haehyuk Fanfiction

DONGHAE X EUNHYUK

Boys Love

DOCHIDOCHI

present

.

.

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya masih setia menapaki jalan menuju gerbang sekolah yang menjulang tinggi yang hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi membalas sapaan beberapa teman yang berpapasan lebar bahkan kelewat lebar hingga menampakan gusi merah mudanya ketika onyx sekelam malamnya menangkap sosok rekan satu kelasnya,chairmatenya,sahabatnya tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Pagi Su-ie~~" Sapanya ceria.

"Kau lambat Hyuk,seperti kura-kura Yesung Hyung".Seloroh namja yang disapa Su-ie,tanpa berniat membalas sapaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Yakk...apa katamu lumba-lumba cebol?!"

Su-ie atau Junsu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar panggilan sayang sahabatnya itu.

"Cepatlah Lee Hyukjae atau kau mau menyikat seluruh lantai toilet disekolah ini karna terlambat pada jam pelajaran Park songsaengnim,dan pelankan sedikit suaramu itu,apa kau mau Donghae sunbae men-capmu sebagai 'Uke berisik',huh..?".Ejeknya panjang lebar disertai seriangan dibibirnya.

"YA...!Kim Junsu!Aishh...!"

Junsu melengos pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae yang tengah mengumpatinya panjang pendek.

.

.

.

Hoaamm...

Ini adalah yang kelima belas kalinya Hyukjae bulat tapi sipitnya terlihat semakin menyipit menahan Park Songsaengnim yang menjelaskan rumus-rumus entah apa namanya Hyukjae tak mengerti atau memang tak ingin peduli begaikan mendengarkan dongeng sang Eomma diwaktu Hyukjae kecil dulu.

_'Pantas saja keningnya seluas itu,tiap hari hanya rumus rumus menyebalkan itu yang dipikirkannya'_ Hyukjae membatin sambil memperhatikan kening Park Songsaengnim yang terkadang terlihat berkilau bila terkena bias matahari.

Disela-sela usaha menahan kantuknya ditolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela,onyx kelamnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang pagi tadi dijadikan bahan ejekan oleh sahabatnya,tengah mengikuti kegiatan olah raga bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

Donghae atau Lee Donghae,sang kakak kelas yang diam-diam disukai Hyukjae.

Lee Donghae,siswa tingkat akhir,siswa populer disekolahnya,dibuktikan dengan banyaknya siswi yang menjerit histeris disisi lapangan hanya karna melihat pujaan mereka Lee Donghae menyeka peluh .

_'Ck...apaan mereka itu,berisik sekali' _Umpatnya pada para siswi yang berteriak heboh rasanya Hyukjae terjun kebawah dan menyumpal mulut para yeoja berisik tersebut dengan kaos kaki keramatnya agar berhenti berteriak.

Ok...kau berlebihan Lee gerutuannya tiba-tiba onyx kelamnya menangkap pemandangan yang tak ingin siswi yeoja berambut pirang sepunggung menghampiri Donghae yg tengah beristirahat disebuah kursi panjang dipinggir lapangan bersama beberapa temannya,mengusap peluh didahi sang namja brunette dan memberinya sebotol air mineral yang disambut dengan senyum oleh Donghae.

Senyum itu...senyum yang membuat Hyukjae jatuh cinta,senyum yang seolah memberikan ketenangan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Andai senyum itu ditujukan pada Hyukjae seorang.

Sebuah senyum miris terpatri alasannya mengapa Hyukjae hanya bisa mencintai sang kakak kelas secara itu namja normal yang menyukai yeoja Hyukjae nelangsa.

Teet Teet Teet

Bel istirahat berbunyi menyadarkan Hyukjae dari tersentak saat sebuah tangan mendarat tepat dibahunya.

"Ayo kekantin Hyuk,perutku sudah sangaaaat lapar" ujar Junsu sembari mengelus perutnya dan meringis layaknya orang tega dengan sahabat lumba-lumbanya yang terus merengek dengan terpaksa Hyukjae menuruti ajakan Junsu.

.

.

Kalau tahu akhirnya akan seperti ini Hyukjae akan dengan tegas menolak ajakan Junsu untuk mendatangi tempat manusia-manusia kelaparan yang disebut kantin diiming-imingi dengan satu truk susu strawberry favoritnya pun Hyukjae takkan ,tepat dihadapannya kini,hanya berjarak dua meja dari tempat duduknya terlihat Donghae masih bersama yeoja yang tadi dilihatnya dilapangan tengah duduk bersebelahan,bersenda gurau dengan tangan sang yeoja yang bergelayut manja dilengan kekar Donghae.

Bolehkah jika Hyukjae merasa cemburu?

"...kie"

"Hyukkie.."

"YA...Lee Hyukjae!"

PLAK

"Aww...appoo~~" Hyukjae meringis sembari mengelus kepala belakangnya yang menjadi korban kekerasan.

Sedang sang tersangka pelaku penganiayaan-Junsu-hanya memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

"Iishhh...apa masalahmu eoh?Kenapa memukulku?" Protes Hyukjae disertai bibir yang mulai mengerucut otomatis.

"Kaulah yang bermasalah Lee Hyukjae ! Apa kau begitu terpesona oleh Pangeran ikanmu itu hingga kau tak mendengar aku yang memanggilmu dari tadi"

Mulut lumba-lumba Junsu ikut mengerucut.

"YA...kau bicara apa eoh?"

Sangkal Hyukjae sembari menyeruput ramyunnya yang terlihat masih mengepulkan asap.

"Ayolah Hyuk,aku tahu kau pasti cemburu melihat Donghae sunbae bersama yeoja itu kan ?" Junsu menaik turunkan alisnya berusaha menggoda Hyukjae.

Uhuk uhuk

Seketika Hyukjae tersedak Ramyun yang tengah tergesa Junsu memberikan botol air mineralnya untuk Hyukjae,seraya menepuk pelan punggung sahabatnya yang diciptakan oleh kedua namja tersebut mengakibatkan sebagian besar penghuni kantin menatap kearah mereka termasuk namja brunnette yang kini tengah memperhatikan Hyukjae.

Blush

Seketika rona merah samar terlihat dikedua pipi Hyukjae tatkala manik matanya bertemu dengan bola mata sendu milik Donghae.

Jantungnya berdegup tak menundukan wajahnya saat Donghae tersenyum rasanya Hyukjae menceburkan dirinya ke Samudra Atlantik saat itu juga.

Junsu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti pekan dan pekan pun berlalu berganti pun terus berganti dimana saat ini tengah memasuki musim gugur.

Angin dingin musim gugur tak menghalangi Hyukjae untuk terus menikmati indahnya helaian daun oak yang menguning dan berguguran karna tertiup angin.

Ujian akhir semester telah berakhir dan itu membuat hati seorang Lee Hyukjae menjadi gundah itu berarti Donghae Sunbae yang diam-diam dicintainya akan segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah itu berarti Hyukjae tidak bisa memandangi wajah tampan Donghae -tiba bibir tebal itu terpout otomatis.

Bola mata berkelopak satu itu mulai akan segera terjadi hujan lokal diwajah manis itu.

Namun sebuah suara yang terdengar cukup asing menyapa Hyukjae tidak salah tebak itu suara seorang yeoja.

Dialihkan pandangannya kesamping kirinya dimana suara itu berasal dan betapa terkejutnya Hyukjae saat mendapati gadis yang selama ini selalu berada disamping Donghae kini ada yang menjadi sumber kecemburuan yang bernama Go Hara yang menurut keyakinan Hyukjae adalah kekasih Donghae.

"Annyeong" Sapa gadis itu ceria.

"A...an...anyeong" Namun Hyukjae membalas sapaan Hara dengan tergagap.

"Sedang apa disini?" Gadis cantik itu bertanya seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping Hyukjae.

"Err...itu..tidak ada" Hyukjae masih menjawab dengan nada gugupnya.

"Hanya menikmati suasanya musim gugur saja" Gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengrti.

"Kau sendiri,sedang apa disini?"

"Ahh...aku sedang menunggu Donghae oppa mengurus persiapan untuk acara kelulusan besok,karna aku merasa bosan jadi aku berjalan-jalan saja". Hyukjae tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban ?Tentu saja.

"Begitu ya". Gumamnya pelan.

"Kau mengenalnya 'kan,bagaimana Donghae oppa menurutmu?" Tanya gadis cantik itu dengan senyum kelewat lebar nyaris menyerupai senyum gummy Hyukjae.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya,dia cukup terkenal bukan" Jawab Hyukjae seadanya.

Terlalu menyesakkan untuknya membicarakan orang yang ia cintai dengan kekasih orang tersebut.

"Apa menurutmu Donghae oppa itu tampan?" Kembali gadis itu bertanya masih dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Eee...ituu...ya kurasa Donghae Sunbae cukup tampan" Jawab Hyukjae sedikit ragu.

"Sangat cocok dengan gadis cantik sepertimu" Tambahnya melirih diakhir kalimat.

Hara tertegun mendengar jawaban Hyukjae,namun senyum lebarnya segera kembali saat menyadari arti ucapan Hyukjae.

"Tapi sayang Donghae oppa akan pindah ke Jepang setelah ia lulus" Suara gadis cantik itu tak seceria sebelumnya.

"A-apa?Pindah?"

"Ya,mungkin lusa setelah acara kelulusan besok" Hyukjae terperanjat.

Donghae akan pindah?Lalu apa yang harus Hyukjae lakukan?

"Hara-ya"

Lamunan Hyukjae buyar ketika suara yang cukup familiar kembali menyapa gendang untuk kesekian kalinya Hyukjae tengah berjalan kearahnya,atau kearah Hyukjae dan Hara tepatnya dengan senyuman tersungging dibibir tipisnya.

"YA,Oppa! Kau lama sekali! Rajuk Hara saat Donghae sampai dihadapannya.

"Mianhe,ada sedikit masalah tadi" Ucapnya namja brunette itu lembut.

Sungguh,Hyukjae amat menyukai perangai Donghae lembut yang seperti ini.

"Ya sudah,ayo pulang" Ajaknya sembari mengapai bahu gadis itu dan lalu ia alihkan pada Hyukjae yang sedari tadi menatap kesegala arah kecuali kerah Donghae dan tidak cukup kuat untuk melihat kemesraan mereka.

"Gomawo sudah menemani Hara,Hyukjae-ssi" Ucap namja Oktober itu Hyukjae kembali terperanjat kaget.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa sunbae" Ujarnya berusaha senormal mungkin.

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih tercenung.

Namun baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan,Hara yang kini beralih merangkul lengan Donghae berbalik.

"Berusahalah Oppa,kesempatan itu tidak akan datang dua kali dan aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya,Hyukkie Oppa" Ujar gadis itu ambigu dengan senyum gummynya.

Kemudian kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Donghae.

Menyisakan Hyukjae yang larut dalam pikirannya.

_'Apa maksudnya?_' Batinnya bingung.

.

.

.

Aula utama di Seoul High School kini padat dengan para siswa dan guru yang tengah mengikuti acara kelulusan dan pelepasan siswa tingkat akhir.

Dan kini sudah memasuki tengah acara dimana diisi dengan sambutan dari perwakilan siswa tingkat akhir yang diwakili oleh Donghae sebagai siswa dengan nilai kelulusan terbaik.

Hyukjae yang duduk dibarisan tengah tak pernah melepaskan sedikitpun pandangannya dari Donghae.

Bagaimana berwibawanya Donghae memberikan kalimat sambutannya membuat Hyukjae sekali lagi jatuh dalam pesona namja brunette namja manis itu kembali menghela nafas manakala onyx kelamnya menangkap pemandangan yang tersaji segera menyambut Donghae yang baru saja turun dari atas podium yang disambut dengan sebuah pelukan singkat oleh namja tampan tertunduk,tak ingin melihat moment menyakitkan baginya itu.

_'Apa mereka tidak tahu tempat ? Dasar ikan cucut pabbo!' _Umpat Hyukjae dalam hati.

Junsu yang duduk disebelahnya hanya bisa mengelus punggung sempit Hyukjae ,merasa ikut prihatin dengan nasib percintaan sahabat sedari kecilnya itu.

"Aku ke toilet dulu" Hyukjae bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi dengan langkah agak memperdulikan Junsu memanggilnya dan sepasang onyx yang menatapnya sendu dari kejauhan.

.

.

.

Wajah putih berserinya kini tampak lusuh,mata sipitnya bertambah sipit hampir menyerupai bulan sabit.

Helaian halus surai blondenya terlihat putih lentiknya yang sedari tadi sibuk menyeka air mata yang tak hentinya meluncur dari sepasang onyx kelamnya kini beralih merogoh saku blazernya guna mengambil benda kotak persegi panjang yang sedari tadi tak henti-hentinya berdering.

Pesan dari sang sahabatlah yang muncul pada notifikasi ponselnya.

Namun Hyukjae tak sedikitpun berniat untuk kini tertuju pada foto seseorang yang ia jadikan wallpaper ponselnya.

Foto Donghae yang tengah beristirahat saat bermain basket bersama timnya.

Yang Hyukjae ambil secara diam-diam.

Namja berparas manis itu duduk terdiam dihalte dekat sekolahnya,walaupun dia tahu bus yang biasa dia naiki akan tiba satu jam baik menurutnya ketimbang harus menyaksikan kemesraan Donghae dan Hara.

"Hiks.." Satu isakan lolos dari bibir kissablenya.

"Apa benar-benar sudah tak ada kesempatan untukku?" Masih sambil memandangi layar ponselnya Hyukjae mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Lee Hyukjae?" Merasa ada yang menyebut namanya,Hyukjae mendongakan kepalanya,mencari tahu siapa yang kemudian mata sembabnya melotot tidak sempurna saat mendapati Donghaelah yang kini ada dihadapannya.

Apa begitu larutnya kah Hyukjae dalam perasaan patah hatinya hingga tak menyadari deru motor Donghae.

"Su-sunbae,sedang apa disini ?" Hyukjae tergagap dan melihat sekeliling,sedikit heran tak mendapati Hara disamping Donghae.

"Kau sendiri,apa yang kau lakukan ?

Setahuku bus baru akan datang satu jam lagi" Bukannya menjawab,Donghae malah balik bertanya.

"Eoh ? Kau menangis ? Apa kau terluka ?" Tanyanya lagi bertubi-tubi.

Hyukjae merasa wajahnya memanas saat Donghae menatapnya intens.

"Ti-tidak,aku tidak kemasukan debu jadi sedikit perih" Dustanya sembari tersenyum lebar dipaksakan menjadikannya terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Berdirilah,kuantar kau pulang" Donghae mengulurkan tangannya berniat membantu Hyukjae berdiri tapi Hyukjae hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya sebagai respon.

"Kajja" Ditariknya lengan Hyukjae untuk berdiri.

"E-eh- su-sunbae,tapi-tapi-"

"Cepat naiklah,Hyuk !"

Titahnya tak memperdulikan Hyukjae yang hendak melayangkan protes.

Dengan sedikit canggung Hyukjae akhirnya naik keatas motor Donghae.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan selama perjalanan,hanya sesekali mereka bersuara untuk saling tanya jawab dimana letak rumah Hyukjae..

.

.

.

"Gomawo sunbae" Hyukjae membingkuk singkat untuk berterima hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah,aku pulang dulu" Donghae kembali memakai helm yang tadi sempat dilepasnya dan hendak menaiki motornya sebelum ucapan Hyukjae menghentikan niatnya.

"Eer...Donghae sunbae"

Dengan segenap keberaniannya Hyukjae mencoba memanggil Donghae.

"Ne..?"

"I..itu...Ano...bolehkahakuberphotodengansunbae". Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan ucapan Hyukjae berbicara terlalu cepat nyaris seperti seorang yang tengah bernyanyi rapp.

"Huh..?Apa?Bisa kau ulangi,bicaramu terlalu cepat".

_'Mwo ?' _apa-apaan ikan ini,tak tahukah dia kalau Hyukjae sudah mati-matian menekan rasa gugup dan malunya. Tapi dengan seenak jidatnya malah menyuruh Hyukjae

Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya.

Mengangkat wajah memberanikan diri menatap wajah Donghae.

"Bisakah Donghae sunbae berphoto denganku ? Kudengar Sunbae akan pindah ke Jepang dan mungkin tidak ada kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu lagi" Hening sejenak.

"Jadi maukah sunbae berphoto denganku?"

Donghae tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah sang adik kelas yg amat lucu Hyukjae kembali menundukan wajahnya sembari kedua tangannya memilin ujung blazer yang dikenakannya.

"Kemarikan ponselmu"

"Huh?"

"Kau bilang ingin berfoto denganku,jadi kemarikan ponselmu"

Hyukjae tak bergeming membuat Donghae gemas sendiri dan dengan tidak sopannya langsung mengambil ponsel Hyukjae disaku blazer yang dikenakan namja manis itu.

Klik

Satu gambar berhasil Donghae abadikan,dengan objek Hyukjae yang masih terbengong.

"YA ! Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu ?"

Seruan Donghae barusan membuat Hyukjae tersadar dari lamunannya.

Melihat gambar dirinya dilayar ponsel yang disodorkan Donghae padanya.

Seketika bibir tebalnya membulat sempurna.

"Kenapa sunbae malah memotretku ?"

Protesnya saat menyadari betapa aneh wajahnya difoto itu.

Donghae memperhatikan namja manis yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya,namja brunette itu terkekeh diam-diam.

_'Lucu sekali' _Batinnya.

Kini Donghae berpindah posisi berdiri disamping Hyukjae,menyampirkan lengannya pada bahu namja manis itu.

"Tersenyumlah" Titah Donghae sambil memposisikan ponsel Hyukjae untuk memotret.

Klik

Hyukjae masih dalam proses loadingnya karna terkejut Donghae tiba-tiba hasil foto kali ini kembali melayangkan protes dari namja brunette disampingnya.

"Kubilangkan tersenyum,kenapa kau malah memasang ekspresi macam itu Hyuk"

"Itu 'kan semua karna sunbae tiba-tiba merangkulku membuatku terkejut"

Bela Hyukjae dengan suara yang kian mengecil diakhir kalimat.

Donghae berusaha keras menahan tawanya,melihat namja manis itu menggerutu dengan rona merah tipis dikedua menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Baiklah,ayo coba lagi"

Ajaknya masih dengan pose yang sama,kali ini dengan senyum menawan dibibir yang masih berusaha menetralkan degup jantungnya pun kini tersenyum manis.

Klik

Donghae tertegun melihat hasil jepretan kali ini,sungguh matanya tak bisa beralih dari senyum Hyukjae difoto namja tampan itu segera menyerahkan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya saat Hyukjae menanyakan hasil fotonya.

Wajah Hyukjae langsung berseri melihat foto tersebut.

"Gomawo sunbae" Ujarnya sembari membungkukan badannya.

Donghae tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pucuk kepala namja manis didepannya.

"Baiklah,aku pulang dulu" Ujarnya sembari mengenakan helmnya kembali.

"Oh iya,panggil saja aku kan bukan lagi kakak kelasmu disekolah "

Tambahnya sembari tersenyum dibalik helm yang dikenakannya.

Namja itu melajukan motornya tanpa sekalipun menoleh pada Hyukjae yang terus menatapnya menjauh hingga menyisakan deru motornya yang kian mengecil dan menghilang.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memanggilmu 'Hyung' kalau besok saja kau akan pergi" Ujarnya lirih dan setetes air suci kembali meluncur dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

Malam sudah kian larut namun Hyukjae tak kunjung bisa memejamkan melayang-layang pada ucapan Junsu beberapa saat lalu diline telepon.

_"Kau tahu Hyuk,kudengar Donghae sunbaemu itu akan pindah ke Jepang dan kemungkinan tidak akan kembali lagi ke Korea karna akan mengurus perusahaan orang tuanya setelah lulus kuliah nanti"_

Bagai dihantam gada tak kasat mata,dadanya terasa menangispun rasanya sulit.

Apa harus berakhir seperti ini kisah cinta terus bersembunyi dalam hatinya tanpa bisa diungkapkan hingga akhirnya cinta tersebut pergi.

"Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu ?"Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

Hyukjae terus memacu larinya sekuat tenaga,berharap keputusannya ini tak tak ingin mati Donghae menganggapnya rendah atau bahkan gila sekalipun karna telah mencintai orang yang telah memiliki kekasih terlebih lagi Donghae adalah namja normal menurut keyakinannya.

Namja manis itu hanya ingin Donghae tahu bahwa ia mencintainya.

Dengan nafas yang memburu,

diedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling.

"Donghae Hyuung !" Teriaknya memanggil Donghae yang berjalan menuju terminal keberangkatan.

Drap Drap Drap

BRUUGH

Tubuh Donghae sedikit terhuyung kebelakang saat Hyukjae dengan semangatnya menabrakan tubuh kurusnya,beruntunglah karna Donghae memilki keseimbangan yang baik hingga mereka tak sampai terjengkang dan berakhir dengan bokong menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu.

"Hyukjae ?" Respon Donghae setelah tersadar dari keterkejutannya.

Sedangkan Hyukjae tengah sibuk menetralkan nafasnya yang memburu.

Namun tak berapa lama namja manis itu melepaskan lingkaran tangannya pada tubuhnya.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya,

memberanikan diri menatap lurus kemata namja tampan dihadapannya.

"A-aku mencintaimu,Donghae Hyung"

Ucapnya yakin walaupun tergagap diawal kalimat.

Donghae terbelalak kaget menerima pernyataan cinta Hyukjae yang notabene adalah adik kelasnya yang sangat lucu menurutnya.

Namun namja oktober itu tetap diam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan namja didepannya.

"Aku tahu,aku karna mencintai orang yang telah memiliki kekasih"

_'Apa ? Kekasih ? Siapa ? ' _Batin namja tampan terkekeh dalam hati melihat tingkah Hyukjae yang berbicara sambil memilin-milin ujung bajunya.

Jeda menundukan wajah dan menghela nafasnya.

Mundur satu langkah dari posisinya berdiri saat ini.

"Setelah ini kau boleh membenciku,aku tahu kau pasti merasa jijik padaku yang berani mencintaimu yang juga seorang hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku Lee Hyukjae mencintaimu Lee kumohon ma-hmmp-"

Ucapan panjangnya terhenti karna dengan tiba-tiba Donghae membungkam bibir tebalnya dengar sepersekian detik,namun itu sukses melumpuhkan kerja otak namja manis itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara Lee Hyukjae"

Donghae menatap Hyukjae intens,kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis didepannya.

Sangat dekat sehingga membuat Hyukjae menutup kedua matanya karna terpaan nafas hangat Donghae diwajahnya.

CHU

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu.

Kali ini disertai sedikit lumatan oleh sang tak berkutik membiarkan bibir tipis Donghae menari lincah diatas bibirnya.

Walaupun ia sendiri tak mengerti apa arti dari ciuman ini.

Wajah Hyukjae memerah padam setelah Donghae melepas ciumannya.

Satu telapak tangan lebar Donghae kini beralih menangkup wajahnya dengan ibu jari mengelus lembut pipi tirusnya.

Sedangkan sebelah lengan sang dominan telah bertengger dengan indah dipinggang rampingnya.

Kedua onyx sendu itu menatapnya dalam membuatnya gugup.

Melupakan sejenak fakta bahwa orang yang kini memeluk pinggangnya adalah tersangka utama pelaku pencurian ciuman pertama dan keduanya.

Donghae tersenyum Hyukjae yang menundukan wajahnya untuk menatapnya dengan mengangkat dagu namja pecinta strawberry itu.

"Lagipula,mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan adik sepupuku sendiri" Ujarnya ringan.

1 second

5 second

10 second

"MWOOOO ?"

.

.

.

.

END

for PERHAPS LOVE

Annyeong...I'm Newbie.

Cuma mo ikut ngeramein ffn dengan Ff HaeHyuk yg sekarang mulai punah dari ...

Review juseyo~~

~DochiDochi~


End file.
